1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical data gathering devices, and, more particularly, to an electrocardiogram (“ECG” or “EKG”) device and method of use including features that facilitate accurate placement of the device on a patient.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
An ECG is a medical diagnostic test that measures electrical activity of the heart. The results of an ECG reflect the direction of electrical current flow through the heart, as well as the magnitude of the heart muscle that is depolarized. The ECG provides a noninvasive way for health care professionals to diagnose arrhythmias and conduction irregularities of the heart.
It is well known to perform an ECG by placing electrodes at specific locations on the body to capture tracings of the heart's electrical activity. Electrodes usually consist of a conducting gel embedded in an electro-conductive material, to which cables are clipped on. Each lead, or output from a pair of electrodes, records the electrical activity resulting from a depolarization and a repolarization of the heart. ECGs vary in the number of electrodes and leads, but they all provide a summation of the information recorded from each lead. In a traditional twelve lead ECG, ten adhesive electrode pads are attached to the body, and each electrode is connected to a wire that leads to a monitor. The ten electrodes of the twelve lead ECG consist of six precordial electrodes, which are placed above the heart, and four limb electrodes, one on each arm and each leg. The six precordial leads are labeled as V leads and are numbered V1-V6. The lead connected to the right leg is a neutral lead. There also exist, for example, three and five lead ECGs.
In order to obtain quality data, it is important for the electrodes to be placed at the correct locations on the body and with good contact with the skin. In the ECGs that are currently employed, the electrodes are often inconsistently or inaccurately positioned on the body. The proper positioning of the precordial electrodes, in particular, is very specific. The precordial electrodes are positioned at various intercostal spaces of the rib cage. Therefore, one must exercise great care to ensure proper positioning. Furthermore, the electrodes need to be placed at the same positions each time an ECG is administered so that ECG results for a particular patient may be compared to the patient's past results to look for changes in the heart's activity. Even slight differences in electrode position can lead to discrepancies in ECG results, so consistent placement is essential to ensure accurate comparison. Particularly in busy physicians' offices, technicians and nurses administering ECGs are sometimes rushed and do not practice the necessary level of care and accuracy in electrode positioning. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to ensure accurate and consistent positioning of electrodes. Other disadvantages of the current art are that electrode wires easily become tangled, which is burdensome for those administering ECGs. Additionally, many ECGs require the use of adhesive pads which may irritate patients' skin or cause particular discomfort to patients with hairy body surfaces.
There also remains a need in the art for portable ECG devices that are as effective as those that are stationarily located at hospitals and physicians' offices. There is a need for small, portable ECG devices that can be self-administered in the comfort of a patient's home or by emergency personnel in an ambulance or at the site of an accident. Particularly when the patient or care giver is not trained in administering ECGs, it is important to ensure that the device is easy to use and that the user accurately positions the electrodes.